The Cosmos
The Major Stars There are three stars that serve as the equivalent of suns for the mortal plane of Malero and a satellite for every primordial that helped create the mortal plane, with an additional one being created later for Talos. The stars in the night sky are said to be the remnants of the primordial Arcanos, the god of Arcana. The stars that are visible during the day however, are a different story. Primastellis Bigger, brighter, and supposedly older than the other stars that shine during the day, the star Primastellis is the one star that is visible on every day of the week. Primastellis is said to have been created by The First One as it needed a heat source to forge and shape The Ancestor, and for the ancestor to forge the primordials. '' Protegostellis A star visible on every weekday, always located directly below Primastellis, and visible between the hours of 10am - 4pm is Protegostellis. The Ancient One, according to legend, created Protegostellis to ward off The Dreaded One during the creation of the primordials and the mortal realm, Malero. Arcanastellis Only visible on the the day Arcanadis, which is named after the star itself and the primordial that created the star, is Arcanastellis. While it is only highly visible during the hour of noon and 1pm on this day, it can be seen dimly in the sky during the rest of the day. What truly marks the day as Arcanadis is the fact that on the night of, Arcanastellis shines in the sky as the brightest star. The star itself is, once more according to legend, the largest remaining piece of Arcanos, who was sacrificed and shattered into millions of pieces for some unknown reason during the creation of the mortal plane. It is also said that this star is the source of all magic on Malero, and that arcane magic users are the most powerful on this day. Arcanastellis also has a faint blue hue to it, unlike the other two stars which are primarily yellow/orange. The Satellites of Malero Nine primary satellites orbit Malero, one for each of the Nine Divines; Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Zenithar, Talos. Each satellite has a different cycle, and each one has a different importance to various cultures. Many consider Akatosh’s cycle to be the most important, as he is recognized primarily as the God of Time. Very rarely, all of the satellites will be visible on the same night, and a night like this marks for a great celebration in most cultures. In some, however, it spells untold doom. A universal sign of recognized doom however is when no moon is visible in the night sky, a night like this is said to happen once an era and marks great change coming in the year where it happens. Usually that change is not good. The Void The void is a supposedly endless realm of darkness that holds all the fragments of Arcanos, and the void itself is said to be a primordial as old as The First One by the name of The Dreaded One. Among the original three primordials, The Dreaded One is the only one who opposed the creation of the mortal realm, instead wanting to consume the Divine’s powers for himself. Unable to do so, it created what are known as the Daedren Princes, the second set of primordials to come into existence, to reek havoc among the mortals for the rest of eternity. No mortal has ever been into the void, but it is speculated that if a mortal were to somehow reach beyond Malero and into the void, they would succumb to great and powerful magic far beyond their comprehension and go mad. Category:Lore Category:Mechanics Category:Cosmos Category:Realms